


Loves her.

by Caroxoxo



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Short, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroxoxo/pseuds/Caroxoxo
Summary: PROMPT: Maybe something after the clip? If you still want to write some prompts ;)Warning: My English isn't perfect so I'm sorry for any mistakes!





	Loves her.

After Eva’s mom left the room Chris had back to the previous things. Eva’s lips was so soft and perfectly fitted to his. And he loved that and he could not deny it. He loved probably every part of Eva’s body and character. She was perfect in every way and Chris just could not say or even think that it could be otherwise. He wanted to have all this perfection for himself.

-We will end up togeter, you will see.

Said after that Eva had to took a big breath after intese kisses.

Girl looked at him and just laugh a little bit.

-Nei. – She wshipered and kissed his cheek.

-You will see. I am already yours so I will make that you will be mine. I promise.

-Chris… - Eva started but Schistad stoped her by long kiss.

-You will fall in love with me like I have fallen in love with you, Eva Mohn.

Eva looked at Chris with shock in her eyes. Chris looked at her and after a few seconds he kissed her again.

And he already knew that he just no fallen in love with her.

He just loves her.


End file.
